the_roleplaying_scientistsfandomcom-20200214-history
A Strong Singing Drink
Of course, naturally, it would be him that had to go home alone. For a majority of the night, Elias had been spending his time enjoying what was a general consensus of perhaps too much alcohol in some dingy alleyway bar. He was as elegant as barflies could have been, considering; but even though he was alone, that didn't mean there wasn't a party. In fact, the current location was as rowdy as these things come in. God, someone could get smacked right upside the head with a chair if they didn't watch their back close enough! Eventually, though and as all these things do, the ruckus began to die down, and the man embarked on his journey through the streets of Bethnal Green to half-stagger home, to the Society. Slummy streets were slowly beginning to become more dignified buildings as he walked, but Elias had too little of his wits to take notice. triman95: Brian was out that night, not for the drinking, but out collecting old debts from his criminal past. He wasn't someone that he would join with just one gang and stay with them, more of a freelancer criminal if anything. Switching between gangs, parties, and doing business with the 4 crime lords he know. So eventually everyone owed him a little something from not paying in full or had him wait from his trade offs when pawning stolen goods off. Still, he had the money that he owed in his hands. As walking down the street on his way back to the Society he begin to notice a figure in the distance. And by the way he was walking to suggested enough to Brian that he had something of the bad stuff or too much of the good stuff. Either way, drunks were always fun for him to hang out with, depending how drink they are. Moving a little bit faster on Elias he starts to slowly hum a common song that are normally song in taverns and bars when no fighting or anything else was going on. Slowly the hum word actually turn into words. Trying to get Elias to join in. Decipherer: Elias' face screws up in thought as he hears the faint tune of a familiar tavern song. He looks towards the stranger with a grin, and though any other time he would have walked away fast, he slows to a stop to face the man. "Havin' fun?" triman95: Shrugging as he approaches Elias. Smiling big as he see who it is upon closer inspection. "Not really. Was kind of hoping that you would have started singing once I started my song. Your walk tells me enough that you came back from having fun though." Decipherer: Elias does, in fact, vaguely recognize the man, but he doesn't say anything about it. He makes a soft sort of "oh" sound, his voice interspersed with laughter, "I don't sing! But, uhh, yes. Tonight was fun." triman95: His eyes go wide when he hears that he doesn't sing. As if this was the biggest secret in the world that he just heard. "You don't sing!?" he asks, "Why don't you sing?" Decipherer: Elias giggles out, "Not my thing! But, uh, I do play piano!" triman95: He can't help, but laugh at Elias's words, "Playing the piano is one way to sing from the wise words of old musicians I once listened to," he says in a merry tone. "I think you should give it a another try. Or at least play while someone else sings or how a old drunk I once know used to say, 'Just get so drunk that when you sing that you do not care and just have your friends tell you how good you were." Decipherer: Elias shakes his head quickly. "It's jus' not somethin' I do anymore!" triman95: Sighs heavily and gives up. It seems that he wont be having a singing companion tonight. "Well I guess that is it than," he says as he shakes his head, "Going to need help on your way back to the Society building?" Decipherer: Elias heaves a long sigh, running a hand through his hair. "... Yeah, definitely. I don'-- don' quite remember where to go from here!" triman95: With a big smile on his face he bends down low and goes to pick up Elias over his shoulder, so if Elias vomits it will be on his back." Don't worry than, I gotcha," he said with a grunt. Decipherer: Elias scoffs, waving his hands in a 'shoo'ing motion. "I can s- support m'self!" Obtained From Drinking Buddies Category:Side Story Category:Character Side Stories Category:Tales from the ER